O Mighty King!— O is for Obselete
by oscaroswald
Summary: CHARACTER REVAMP...KING OSCAR QUEEN VERBENA PRINCESS JODIE PRINCE OBADIAH COOK PEPPER GARDENER PERCY BLACKSMITH JETHRO KNIGHT GUNTHER KNIGHT JEAN MENTON REUBEN CHAMBERLAIN MAURICE


* I dont own JD*

* **GRAPHIC CONTENT***

 **Prologue** **Twas a lofty day Throngs of excellence besetting the castle, every noble and resident swinging about in merry moods. But oh, how a loss of someone so very gifted has turned the upcoming fancy gala into a dreadful midnight funeral.** ~~ **Blackie~~**

The talented blacksmith, often referred to as Blackie by his friends, had just sculpted a dandy pot for the night's regal-embellished with rune codes and implements of gold. Satisfied by the work of his fine hands he grimaced as though a gifted painter drew out an elated expression on his face.

 _This would certainly impress the kingdom visitors,_ thought he.

For, as he pondered on the magnificent gathering of both kingships-Oscar's and Oswald's- he believed it God's will to interlock the two in harmony at least for tonight.

 _The_ _evening would be simply smashing. Nothing could top this,_ thought the blacksmith.

~~Pepper Jodie~~

Endearing and compassionate Jodie , the Kingdom's princess, sought out to assist the benevolent cook in reference to her latest dish: wine sprinkled dolma. Now, this recipe was a new set for Pepper since she very often did not receive Mediterranean fixes. Still, Prince Obadiah had requested a Greek dish. So without hesitation Pepper was determined to add a little spice to her new creation. As she worked overtime in the kitchen with her best gal Jodie testing out just about each and every resource that founded in Percy's garden, all that floated her mind was the reverential lust that the court jester kept implying on her. Pepper grinned and tasted a spoonful of the sauce from another dish.

"Hmm Jodie Sweetheart, would you find it odd when a certain boy that you know _knows_ you enjoy romancing somebody else but insists that the attention he signals to you should be adhered to?" asked the cook.

Albeit Jodie being her best friend and confider Pepper did not want to exploit the admirer; for it was possible that Jester himself could be lusting for Jodie and this could all just be a heart-fooling misunderstanding.

"Well Dear" began Jodie, her sweet voice flowing within the atmosphere like lovely bell chimes.

"Although the boy that you think is dropping hints for you seems to be doing so, it could just be a front to prove to a girl that he is _actually_ trying to ask out what a gentleman he is-"

To Pepper her friend's voice became more stale and more stale, 'stuck between two lovers' was clouding her thinking and oh, _CR-A-CCK!_ Pepper's tasting spoon had fallen from her hand and smashed at the ground as she saw her two significants nearing the kitchen.

In shock, the worried princess pleaded, "Shall I hide you?"

Pepper rose a hand against the princess' notion.

"A true woman must be brave and not be caressed by her mind's careless-whisper". With that, she confronted the two men.

~~Jean Reuben Gunther~~

As the night was falling upon them gradually, the knights rehearsed their jousting show. They fervently ended with a final scene (and to Jean providentially) mentor Sir Reuben showed up and applauded them 'well done'.

See now, for the longest time after the death of Sir Theodore in 1308, a revival of him came about through Sir Reuben- equal in age, stature and resolution. And in retrospect for Jean, she had always fancied the dark Theodore-how he would shadow her,upbuild her and never forbear any enmity between she and him. This to Jean was **sexy**. Sir Reuben was the total revival for her. _Posthumous,_ reasoned the lady night. Only this, she had wanted the mentor to bring her to the evening's regal. Oh, how she fancied those balls!

"Lost in thought?" gently teased Gunther.

Gunther was good to her but he didn't know Jean's secret about the **fiery** crush she had on the mentor.

"Not really Gunther. Just thinking about the ball, that is all".

Unknowingly, Gunther had left the two in peace.

"Perhaps you would like to practice the manner of gallantry as you rehearse this play. Here, Child let me direct you as you

hold this arch."

Whoa _, this is going to get exciting. The sexy old mentor alone...WITH ME!_ In this play, may you possess your choice of weaponry?" continued Reuben.

Jean was totally lost in lust and his voice became inaudible. _Reuben, keep holding me this way. Tighter tighter._

"Huh Jean, did you hear my words? You haven't answered me."

Still, these words she couldn't hear. Reuben pressed his lips against Jean's outer ear and whispering his words again and bega kissing her likewise.

 _I hear you now Theodore, uhh.. Reuben._ At this she was totally swooning for him. Hot as a rattlesnake on an Australian desert. Panting at this intense moment was she. With no one in sight, only the ravens of the field and distanced dragons patrolling in the air, Reuben began to unbutton her knight shirt [pun] and felt the tender presence of her boobs. Jean had the body of Xena: Princess Warrior. Her boobs so massive, he began to jiggle them and rub Jean's ass upon him in the face of God. Their Lord had forewent this cause he was 'cool God'. **time lapse**

Jean's pussy had moistened to a state of exasperation.

 _He had done me! Just the way I had wanted him to!_

Reading the girl's mind, Sir Reuben had voiced, "Champion! Now do me. My snake is lurking for you. Sieze him and put him out as would a knight respectively."

Nearing in closer he whispered: _but take the longest while._

With that, a meager voice called out to Jean.

"Oh lady knight, my mother the Queen has asked for you!"

The voice had been the Prince's. Having mixed emotions she acquiesced and set out to find Queen Verbena. Upon leaving she had whispered: Faggots, who will settle Reuben's snake? Alternatively nobel Gunther chanted his way towards the mentor. Notably having a gay disposition he asked Reuben: May I stroke the wire till the midnight hour? Reuben unzipped and motioned, "Come on. Cum".

 **INMENSE TIME LAPSE** **Cliffhanger...** Commotion-the mind's erosion!" cried the versed jester.

Terror and gloom had struck upon Oscar and Verbena's kingdom of Alldaheid like a vampired no man's land. But what had brought in stricken grief? Get out your rags for sobbing No soul could bear to intake the next! Within the province of Alldaheid the merry 'no hassle castle' in fururespeck, just within hours the death of the much-loved and hailed King would mask over the kingdom like dung on a pretty portrait.

 ** _TERROR_** "Please, send out word to the outer chamberlain to postpone the midnight gala... my father is terribly ill, Maurice" moaned the prince.

He held out a wet rag to his forehead and try to contain himself. The princess took sight of her aching brother and wanted to cheer him but she too was grieving miserably–of a lost that they were sure was soon to occur. so she rested where she was-in the close embrace of her dearie Gunther and sobbed unrelentlessly.

"Must it really be so soon? He was so alive and swell. But I guess it's true-God takes the meekest of us first." wailed the soft cook. Jethro calmed her as he fixed her in tightly- he too dealing with burdens.

"Perhaps herbs Maurice. I'll pick my plants early if it will salvage the king!" cried the worried gardener.

"I am sorry gentle gardener but perhaps the only thing we will be digging tonight is Oscar's grave."

"I will clear a space."

"Certainly."

Maurice and Percy worked at the tombstone in spite of the darkened night.

With all the malice and despondent reasonings, everyone believed it to be fate. One soul however, was not grief-stricken over Oscars death... it was the secret killer herself, Queen Verbena.

"Delightful! He will be gone. And I will be cherished!" chuckled wickedly the Queen.

For an unapparent reason she had grew tired of Oscar and hated him down to his very cells. She had managed to kill him with a medieval poisoning potion that she had a rubbed

on his back the night before.

 **EPILOGUE** (towards the ceremony)

Jean hung on tightly to the announcer, Sir Reuben as he made amends to the scheduled evening. Alas, each one gathered and threw in valuable trinkets and carvings of gold to die with King Oscar. Each and everybody- except the Queen, she gad grew into a nasty mold that was left to rot... nobody knew and nobody was aware because God had a removed the forbidden woman from before their midsts and imaginations. a rotten since she had committed for dishonoring a man of such a high pedestal brought her she herself to the Grave.


End file.
